


Detective

by sb_essebi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mention of sex, POV Julian Bashir, POV Outsider, Sort of? - Freeform, Team Dad Benjamin Sisko, one (1) swearword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: Following the Section 31 attempt to enlist Julian, suspecting that Garak may not be volunteering all the information he can to Starfleet Intelligence and suspecting that the two men may instead be working together and exchanging military secrets to bring down the Federation, the Federation sends a private detective to investigate the matter behind Sisko’s back. Said detective uncovers a secret, but not the one the Federation was hoping for…
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on what we’re told in DS9 and Disco, which is that Section 31 is an organization that basically operates independently from Starfleet, though being theoretically part of it. So, Starfleet wouldn’t *really* know what S31 is doing most of the time, and they would have nothing but Julian’s word (which isn’t that trustworthy to them since he lied about his augments) to prove S31 didn’t in fact recruit him.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 0 of new investigation.**

Objective: determine the extent of the exchange of military secrets between Garak, Elim (former Obsidian Order operative) and Bashir, Julian Subatoi (likely Section 31 operative). Allegedly, the suspects share a suspiciously close friendship. Captain Sisko, the commanding officer on DS9, has been determined to be too emotionally attached to his crew to be made aware of my presence. Am posing as Bajoran merchant. Began preliminary survey today. Located Garak’s shop and station Infirmary. Investigation seems straightforward, but I must not underestimate the suspects. The Obsidian Order is known for its cunning and cruelty, and the Federation is not certain of the full extent of Bashir’s augmented abilities. End log.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 1 of investigation.**

Visited the Infirmary today with the excuse of a routine check-up. Played concerned Bajoran citizen act with Bashir, expressed concern at rumours of a Cardassian on the station. I expected him to deny knowing Garak at all, but that was not the case. Instead, he vigorously defended his character and chastised me for my supposed prejudices. I suppose their friendship is too well known on the station to try to hide it. In retrospect, it seems logical to flaunt it instead, make it out to be completely innocent rather than what it really is.

Asked a few discreet questions around the station. Apparently, suspects meet at least once a week for lunch at the Replimat, but never shun an opportunity to greet each other and converse if they accidentally meet elsewhere. They’re very public about it, clearly they’re doing their best to keep up the façade. The choice of such a crowded space for conversation is also telling, reducing chance of suspicion and of being heard. Clearly, these must be weekly exchanges of sensitive information. Must try to be present at the next one. End log.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 4 of investigation.**

Today was their weekly lunch. Asked where they normally sit, pretending to want to be as far away from the Cardassian as possible. Placed a listening device under the table and listened in on the conversation. They made small talk, to keep up appearances I suppose, then animatedly discussed Earth and Cardassian literature. It’s elementary that it’s code for something. Earth and Cardassia are self-explanatory. “Pacing” could refer to a timeline of future operations. “Plot” is likely the chain of operations itself, and surely “characters” refers to the agents involved. Still unclear how to decode other frequent words they used such as “friendship”, “romance”, “attraction” and “sex”.

Mid-conversation, Bashir handed Garak a padd. Bashir claimed it to be a copy of the ancient novel _The Portrait of Dorian Gray_ by Earth author Oscar Wilde. I have not read this book, but key aspects seem to be the corruption of a youth by an older man, a portrait and homosexuality. Naturally, I’m discarding the latter two and focusing on the first: the metaphor is blatant, I only have to decode it…

Plenty of theatrics and smiles on both sides during convo. I am now convinced that these are both seasoned spies, and they clearly take great pleasure in enacting this deception. At the end, long, lingering touches were exchanged. Garak touched Bashir’s shoulders and they clasped hands for a furtive moment. Possibly, exchange of additional, perhaps more compromising material was had, but I couldn’t tell as it was too crowded. Will be here again next week if I can’t catch them red-handed sooner. They parted after lunch, and I decided to call it a day. I have much to think about, and I don’t think I could learn more today or that they would even risk meeting twice in a single day. End log.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 8 of investigation.**

Progress has been slow. Bashir has been busy with an epidemic of something or other in the Infirmary. Did not make any headway on decoding subjects’ conversation either. Subjects have not met again since day 4 to my knowledge. Today, during his scheduled break, Bashir snuck out rather than eat. Followed him on a hunch, was rewarded when he went to _Garak’s Clothiers_. Claimed he was there for “a fitting”. Clearly code for something, as Garak was utterly delighted by this and quickly ushered him in. They were acting all secretly about the whole thing, so I decided to try and listen in by the entrance, as I have not had an opportunity to wiretap the shop yet. Alas, Bashir recognised me and started acting antagonistic. Didn’t want to blow my cover so I pretended to be there to mock Garak and harass him. When Bashir threatened to report me to Sisko, I pretended to be scared and left in a hurry, begging for forgiveness and promising not to cause any more trouble. Hung around the shop afterwards. It was closed for about fifteen minutes after they went in, clearly they didn’t want to be disturbed. Bashir seemed cheery but fatigued afterwards. Perhaps a training session of some kind? I’m not sure. The plot thickens. I must learn more. End log.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 10 of investigation.**

I’ve reached a turning point. I managed to place a bug on Bashir’s medical bag when he left it unattended. The suspects quickly arranged to meet tomorrow night, all in hushed tones, practically hiding in a corner. Garak’s quarters. I know for a fact I can’t bug those, I may have to barge in and interrupt whatever this is. Sounds big. Bashir mentioned he’s “been waiting for this for ages” and “I’ll pay you back for that fitting from the other day”. “Dinner” and “Delevian chocolates” were mentioned. Perhaps a large delivery of equipment of some kind? Could they be meeting a third operative? I must know! I’m close to a conclusion, I can feel it. End log.

**Shelloh Mockers, personal log. Day 11 of investigation.**

Interrupted suspects’ meeting today. Waste of time. Ending the investigation. The Federation is in no danger, except of ridicule and disgrace. Absurd. _With a Cardassian!_ _Really?_ Preposterous. I should never have accepted this job. I’ll never get that sight of my head! Un-fucking-believable! I need a drink. End log.

* * *

“You see, Doctor, I’ve heard an interesting story today,” Sisko said with his back to Julian, holding his baseball in one hand and turning it over leisurely.

“Sir?”

Julian wasn’t sure what this was about, but he had a bad feeling…

“Yes. Apparently, the Federation suspected you and Garak were exchanging military secrets. Trying to plot the Federation’s demise.” Julian’s eyes widened. Sisko turned, leaning forward and resting both palms on his desk, eyes on Julian’s. “They hired a private detective to investigate the matter. I was unaware of this, until this morning.”

“Sir, I assure you-“

“You’ll be happy to know that any suspicion against the two of you is gone, but there is something else I wish to discuss.”

“Yes?”

“During his investigation, this detective was posing as a Bajoran merchant. Does that ring a bell, Doctor?” Sisko asked, one eyebrow rising inquisitively and his tone stern and insistent.

Julian’s cheeks and ears burned hot. Yeah, he and Garak had had a… _run in_ with said merchant. “Captain, I can expla-“

The Captain raised a silencing hand.

“Detective Mockers claims he found you on your knees in front of Garak. Need I go on?”

“No, sir. Please don’t.” Julian had never wanted so badly to sink into a hole in the ground and never come out.

Captain Sisko sighed exhaustedly, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at Julian again.

“How long have you and Garak been lovers, Doctor?”

Julian swallowed. Feeling it was pointless to deny it, he decided to be honest. “About a month, sir.”

“And you didn’t think to notify me of such a relationship, because?”

“Well, technically, an officer’s private relationships are not-“

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Bashir! Garak is a member of a hostile species, you’re not so stupid to think you didn’t need to notify Starfleet of this!”

Julian sighed. “No, sir. You’re right, sir. You see, Captain, Garak believed it’d be… dangerous to let people know of our relationship.”

The Captain leaned back from the desk, straightening his back and crossing his arms.

“Dangerous? For whom?”

“For me, sir. Garak, he… he still has enemies on Cardassia, and he thinks if they knew we’ve become more than just friends they might try to use me to get to him.”

“I see. And what do you think of that, Doctor?”

Julian blinked, taken aback by the question.

“I think he’s right. I don’t want anyone to use me to hurt Garak and, with all due respect, sir, I don’t want anyone to hurt Garak to get to me either.”

“And they would? Get to you, that is?”

Julian sighed again. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you love him, Julian?” the Captain asked surprisingly gently.

“Yes,” Julian replied firmly. “Yes, sir, I do. And… I don’t know what I’d do if anyone tried to hurt him, or if- if Starfleet tried to separate us. I’d sooner resign than-“

Captain Sisko sat down and waved pacifyingly at him. “It won’t come to that.”

“You’re not mad?” Julian asked, stunned, feeling very much like a child confessing a bad mark to their father.

“Oh, Starfleet won’t be happy, and there will be stacks and stacks of paperwork on my desk, but I’ll be sure to see it all delivered to yours instead.” Julian bowed his head in acknowledgement, pursing his lips, wanting to protest but knowing he sort of deserved this. “But me? If Garak of all people makes you happy, I have no right to tell you what to do with your life. Just…” -he gestured vaguely and sort of frantically at Julian with one splayed hand- “make sure to triple-check the lock next time. This is the last complaint I want to hear involving graphic descriptions of… whatever it is you and Garak do when you’re alone.”

“Yes, sir! I promise. Not a peep,” Julian swore, grinning from ear to ear, relief flooding him.

“Good.” The Captain relaxed, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head. “You’re free to go.”

Julian had never bolted out of his chair so fast. A private detective! Oh, Garak was going to _love_ this!


End file.
